


Welcome Home My Sweet

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: F/F, also i love these girls, not sad for once, this is super cute and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: Jo has been waiting for Morgan to come home for nearly the entire two years they were apart. Now her wait has ended.





	Welcome Home My Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I love these girls more than I should, so be prepared for a ton of fics about them. But anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Jo had been waiting at the train station for almost an hour, surrounded by dozens of other people who were waiting for the train to bring their loved ones home. Sure it was nothing like the crowds she’d seen pictures of in New York or other big east coast cities, but it was enough that it was making her anxious. She checked her watch again, the train should have arrived almost ten minutes ago. The butterflies in her stomach started to kick up in a frenzy of nerves. Her hands itched to pull out the letter that was tucked safely in her pant’s pocket, she needed the confirmation that she hadn't made the whole letter up. 

“Waiting for your sweetheart?” An older lady asked, effectively startling Jo out of her anxious thoughts. The woman looked kind, but also like someone who would go running for the hills if Jo answered her question honestly. 

“No, just a friend.” Jo decided not to risk it, and was it really a lie when she was dating her best friend?

“You seem awfully antsy for it to be just a friend.” This lady just wasn't giving up, and it wasn't helping Jo's nerves in the slightest.

“I haven't seen her in two years and the train is late, of course I'm antsy,” She snapped, she just wanted this lady to mind her own damn business. Though what she had really wanted to say was: _“I haven't seen my girlfriend in two years and I want her to step off that train so I can kiss her senseless.”_ Maybe if it were a different day and age, but not today, not in this decade at least.

Luckily before the woman could say anything else the four o’clock train pulled into the station in a cloud of steam and hiss of brakes. She watched as the doors opened and streams of people came flooding out, all looking for their families.

Jo couldn't contain the worry that was bubbling up inside her as she scanned the sea of uniformed men and women in nurses clothes. _Where was she?_ Almost five minutes passed with no sign of Morgan anywhere. Maybe Jo had got the date wrong, or maybe she was coming on the later train; what if she missed the train entirely? _What if_ … No, she wasn't going to think about that. She had the letter tucked in her pocket that said it wasn't like that.

Through a break in the crowd she caught a glimpse of short nurse with dark hair, it had to be her. It just had to be. 

“Morgan!” It came out as an almost desperate cry as she started running toward the woman in army green. 

“Jo?” The nurse turned around, a smile brighter than the sun on her face when she saw Jo. It was like those two years had manifested into a physical distance and Jo was going to cross it as fast as she possibly could. 

It was like something from a movie as they ran to each other through the crowded station. Morgan dropped her bag as she sprinted towards Jo, her cap flying off to join the bag on the ground. Jo ignored the looks she got as she pushed past a reunited family, she would push past a hundred more if it meant she got to see Morgan. 

_She was getting to see Morgan again._

Jo couldn’t keep the tears from falling when Morgan jumped into her arms, spinning them both around. She hugged Morgan with all she had, her face pressed into her shoulder. This was really happening, after two years of waiting it was actually happening she just couldn’t believe it. 

“I missed you so much you have no idea,” Morgan whispered, her own tears starting to wet the fabric of Jo’s shirt.

“I missed you too.” What she didn’t say was how she had also worried. Worried that something would happen and she would be missing Morgan for the rest of her life. Worried she wouldn't get a telegram if something happened since she wasn't really family. But that was the past and she pushed those thoughts away; she had Morgan in her arms and no intention of letting go anytime soon. Not even when they were probably too close for too long for it to be safe in public.

“I really want to kiss you.” Morgan was still crying and it made something break inside Jo, she wanted to give Morgan the world, but that world had different ideas.

Jo set her down carefully, wary of the people around them. “You can kiss me as much as you want once we get home.” She whispered softly. 

“I would very much like that.” Morgan pressed a quick, barely there, kiss to her cheek before stepping back, her arms still looped around Jo's neck.

They both stood there a while longer, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, just happy to be together again. Something they both knew wasn't a guarantee during the war.

It wasn’t until someone crashed into them that they broke apart blushing like they were teenagers again. 

“Your bag!” Jo exclaimed suddenly before hurrying over to grab it before someone got the idea to steal it, it was Cleveland after all.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Morgan laughed as Jo put the fallen nurses cap back on her head, only slightly crooked. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Jo smiled happily, looping her arm through Morgan’s as they walked out of the train station and back towards home.

Once they were away from the prying eyes of public Jo did just as she had promised and pulled Morgan in for a much overdue kiss. It was all of the longing and sleepless nights, all of the letters and love notes sent with the hope they would make it safely to their destination. It was everything they had lost and everything they still had.

Jo broke away from the kiss, resting her forehead against Morgan's. She was sure she would never get tired of looking into Morgan's eyes, or watching how she would smile softly when she really loved something. All of the little things she hadn't realized she had missed. “I love you so much,” She whispered, pressing a kiss to Morgan's nose.

“I love you more.” Morgan sealed her words with another kiss that made Jo know that she didn't have to worry about losing Morgan ever again. She was right there and not going anywhere anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos will make my day!   
> Hit me up on tumblr to talk about these two or bandstand in general @ad-astra-de-luna


End file.
